High performance, high speed, and small size electronic systems have been increasingly demanded with the development of the electronic industry. To meet the demand of small size, semiconductor chips become smaller and smaller. For example, a process of fabricating the semiconductor chip may include a back-grinding step of thinning a wafer. In the back-grinding step, a carrier for supporting the wafer may be attached to the wafer using an adhesive layer. During the back-grinding step, the carrier should not be detached from the wafer, and after the back-grinding step, the carrier should be easily detached from the wafer with preventing the wafer from being damaged.